


安纳金的秘密男友

by NorthArctic



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Tried to be hilarious but failed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: 扯段子，老不正经王老师XD（2019.3.补档）（烂尾啦没写完不用看惹orz
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	安纳金的秘密男友

**Author's Note:**

> （科特·雷恩是把猜火车和天鹅绒金矿里的名儿凑一起啦

1.

天行者真是长大了。帕德美酸溜溜地慨叹。

塔图因那个会红着小脸夸她是天使的小安纳金去哪里了？

唉，都怪欧比旺没教好。

台上赤裸着上身的歌者突然打了个喷嚏，安纳金转过头责备地瞥了一眼帕德美。

不许说我师傅。

帕德美哑口无言：原力是用来窥探你一个不配拥有原力的，可怜的朋友的心的吗？

...是你想的太大声了。

安纳金把头匆匆扭回去，金贵的视线重又饥渴地，死死黏在了那歌手身上，随着台上人的手掠过光裸白皙的胸膛，下一秒竟然悄无声息地脸红了。

天行者鼓起嘴巴不安地绞着手，看起来随时都会冲过去和前排那些姑娘一起疯叫。

原力啊，帕德美真想砸死旁边的傻蛋。

为什么，究竟是为什么答应陪他来看他那所谓的秘密男友？？

2.

“帕德美。”

下午的时候安纳金突然闯进了帕德美的房间。动作粗鲁又急躁，眼神却异常之飘忽。

议员好整以暇地调出文件盖过电子屏上的不可描述论坛，憋住笑摆出一副我在听的大姐姐脸。

安走天看着天说，你能不能晚上陪我去一趟XX吧。

我带你去看看我的男朋友。

在帕德美合嘴的时间里，安纳金就已经飞快地丢给她一个外强中干的凌厉眼神，一甩披风逃也似的出了门。

关门的巨响伴随着一声恼怒的，毫无形象的惨叫。

天哪。帕德美捂住脸。安纳金又平地摔了。

3.

那好吧，所以他叫科特·雷恩，对吧，在这间酒吧里唱歌。

嗯，有问题吗。

安纳金心不在焉地看着好友，脸上荡漾着真心实意的傻笑。因为刚刚科特下场时远远地飞给他的那个吻。

帕德美对这表情感到极度不适。她闭了闭眼，压下胃里泛起的酸水。

咳，所以欧比旺知道你背着他来这种地方吗？

安纳金眼神暗了暗。

他早就不怎么管我了，我都出师了，我爱去哪去哪。

呃行吧，那你为什么喜欢科特？

我...我就是喜欢他啊。天行者支支吾吾地理直气壮。

因为他让我觉得似曾相识。他没敢说。他自己都不确定那股模糊的熟悉感由何而来。

瞅瞅你那副德行安纳金，别噘嘴了。帕德美翻了个白眼，紧接着换上八卦标准笑容，瞅猎物的眼神看得天行者一抖。

那你们进行到哪一步了？

安纳金闻言刷的涨红了脸，吭哧吭哧半天，才气若游丝地张开嘴。

亲过了。

一阵沉默。安纳金无辜地眨巴着眼。

然后呢？帕德美抓心挠肝心急如焚疯狂暗示，眼皮都要抽筋。

呃，应该还抱过几次。

天行者不晓得好友在期盼些啥，怯怯地加了一句，细若蚊蝇。

....

原力啊，安纳金，你管这叫男朋友？！你成年了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

帕德美的声音几乎让播着摇滚的音箱黯然失色。

安纳金狠狠噘起嘴，脸一黑脚一跺扭头跑没了。

4.

科特带着笑看着他的小情人咣地撞开门走进化妆间。

歌手倚在镜子旁，还是刚下台的样子，半裸着，身上亮晶晶湿漉漉的都是台上撒的酒。

安纳金气势汹汹地走过来把人捞进怀里就凑上去亲。科特有点好笑，小绝地今天莫名其妙地带着气。

科特任由对面的人撕咬自己的嘴唇，抓住机会拿舌尖细细舔过对方的唇线。

嘘，嘘，不要急，我在呢。

天行者没几下就给捋顺了毛，乖乖松了嘴，额头抵着科特的，委屈巴巴地皱眉头，盯住那一汪蓝绿的眼睛。

你是我男朋友，对吧。

科特扑哧就笑了。不然呢。

安纳金更紧地贴上面前温热的躯体，拿披风裹严实了抱在怀里。

所以怎么了吗，天行者大人。科特抬头搂住情人的脖子，冲他扯起嘴角笑。

嗯...那以后不要在台上那样扭行么，我不想让那么多人看。

话到嘴边十八弯，安纳金简直想抽自己嘴巴子。

不争气的嘴啊，怎么就不敢问到底能不能做？

这样啊，那我一定遵命啦。

安纳金的手在科特光裸的背肌上摸啊摸，郁卒地嗯了一声。

Master。科特又加上一句，朝他调皮地挤了下右眼。

安纳金霎时间心里咯噔一声。

5.

欧比旺心里也咯噔了一声。

完蛋，傻徒弟莫不是开窍了，这是要玩脱的节奏吗？

现在连跑都来不及，肯诺比大师眼见要晚节不保啊！

欧比旺心一横只好硬着头皮再次亲上去，却意外得到了年轻人更热烈的回应。

安纳金红着脸喘着粗气舔吻他的耳朵根，嗓音喑哑：我喜欢听你这么叫我。

？？？？？excuse me

欧比旺一口气没上来差点要背过去，恨不得现在就去拿光剑把这小混蛋劈死一千回。

淦，这是想骑在自己头上多久了？！敢不敢再尊师重道一点啊！谁教给他的绝地信条？！

哦，是自己。

欧比旺任命地把胳膊在脖颈旁环得更紧，耳朵尖尽职尽责地红着，用一头柔软的金发在对方肩窝里蹭啊蹭。

他听见自己咬牙切齿地，黏糊糊地说，是嘛，那我以后都这么叫你啦，master skywalker.

附赠一个机械性的媚眼。

尽管它更像是一个被半路撤回的白眼。

然后欧比旺绝望地感到肋骨被安纳金瞬间加大的力道勒得生疼，更绝望地感到似乎有什么抵上了他皮裤里的大腿。

究竟是为什么想不通要去撩自己曾经的学徒呢，晚节不保啊。

tbc.

他们真的虐到心坎里去了....沙雕一下安慰自己呜呜呜

关于安妮的脸盲…只能怪天鹅绒里的老王真的…


End file.
